Ep. 27: The Crossroads of Transferring Away From Home...
is the twenty-seventh episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It is the beginning of a two-part climax involving Signalman as well as an event known as the "Bowzock Festival". Synopsis When Signalman receives a letter from his family back home, he is forced to determine whether to leave Earth to the Carranger or stay to protect it from the Bowzock. Plot A mailman hands Signalman a letter from his son Sigtarou. Signmalman remembers playing in a three-legged race with Sigtarou. His wife Sigue took a picture. In the letter Sigatoru sent, there was a picture of his son and his estranged wife Sigue. Signmalman says the Bowzock has to be taken of but he misses his family. He bumps his Polispeeder into water and it sizzles. Meanwhile, the Carranger are enjoying lunch at Pegasus garage. Signalman rolls in to repair his bike, without them noticing... until he yells. At BB Saloon, Gynoma has gathered all the Bowzock and they celebrate under their looser. They then all split up. Zelmoda hands Grotch some lanterns. Zonnette barges in with XX Mileeno to show to Gynoma. He is their best pizza-chef. Everyone in the saloon has stringed together laterns and are making pizza. Zonnette is excited. XX Millenno heads to Earth, the alarm goes off in the secret base, but Dappu is sleeping. He finally realizes it and runs to the team to tell them of the attack, but Dappu ducks when he sees Signalman. He goes off. The others question Signalman about his home planet, while Natsumi fixes the Polispeeder. Suddenly, Dappu is banging a pan in a disguise outside of the garage, alerting about a Bowzock attack. Signalman wonders who that is. Natsumi continues fixing the Polispeeder. Dappu ducks in through the side-door to check if they transform yet. He then makes the Polispeeder starts work again. Signalman jumps on it and exits, as Natsuki checks her wrenches, wondering what she did. Dappu tells the others to transform. They run passed Signalman and he blows his whistle. Red tells Pink to track the Bowzock with the Car Navi. The Carranger stop at the park where their boss' son is, eating pizza. They question him. Signalman arrives and scolds the Carranger. He walks off, but walks strangely. The boy finds the letter on the floor and everyone realizes he has a family. Signalman doesn't notice XX Milenno behind a bush. He comes out and hides a pizza from the officer. When Signalman turns, he accidently shows it and then hides it. He tricks him into thinking evil pizzas are running amok. He imagines pizzas roll down the street, cover a street sign and a light signal. He leaves and the Carrangers arrive. He throws exploding and flying pizzas at them. They are thrown to another area, warehouses. The Wild Cars arrive and shoot XX Milenno. He throws pizzas onto the cars' steering wheels and hubcaps, turning their headlights green and the cars evil. They then shoot the Carrangers. The cars run the Carranger inside the warehouse. They are then thrown into an oven. The boys try to stop the door from closing, but are too late. The girls discover they're on Pizza dough. XX Milenno teases them from above, telling them they will be cooked. Their AutoBlasters don't work. He throws onions, green peppers, tomatoes, mushrooms, pepperoni, and cheese at them. He turns on the oven. Meanwhile, Signalman is upset that the Bowzock tricked him, entering the park. Ichitarou runs to him, handing him his letter. He makes him think about returning home. Signalman doesn't answer, looking up in the air. They then notice red smoke coming out from the distance. He heads off, telling the boy to stay. The boy watches him go. The oven dings done, as the Carranger's arms struggle from the pizza. When Signalman arirves, XX Milenno is not there. The oven slowly opens to the officer's horror, his friends have been baked alive. XX Milenno comes out and boasts his Carranger Pizza. Signmalman shoots him and helps the others. XX Milenno throws exploding pizzas at him. Signalman is thrown out of the warehouse and is left victim to the wild cars. XX Milenno comes out to the Carranger Pizza with a large fork and knife. The wild cars come at the officer again. Signalman pulls out his Signizer and yells out for them to stop. All the red lights on his and the Signizer, except for his large shoulder lights, lit up, stopping the space cars and reverting them. He then shoots the monster and he throws pizzas at him. He blasts the heroes out of the pizza. They all leap and attack the monster down. They call for the Giga Booster and shoot at XX Milenno. The gang turns and Signalman is bit out of it and turns as well. He then eats a pizza full of imo-youkans and grows big. Signalman whistles for Sirender and fights XX Milenno. RV Robo arrives and kicks the foe down. Signalman thanks them and blasts at the monster. He is finished off by the RV Robo's finisher. Later, Signalman looks at the photo of his family. Ichitarou watches from a tree. The Carranger arrives. They thank him and make symbols of their friendships (thumbs up). He is touched and lowers his letter. Signalman and Red shake hands. Ichitarou then pops out of his hiding place. Suddenly, Zelmoda's hand pops out of a bush with seven game cards. Before Ichitarou and Signalman reach each other, they are blasted at. Zelmoda takes the boy hostage. Signalman comes at the foe but he threatens the child's life. He telports them away. Everyone is shocked. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *This episode is the first to mention Signalman's family. *Although the footage of the Carranger and Signalman fighting XX Mileno is used for Power Rangers Turbo, the storyline involving Signalman's return home and the Bowzock Festival were not. *This Carranger episode is parallel to a similar episode around the same period in another alien invasion Sentai, where an alien father begins to feel homesick for his wife and son on his homeworld. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa